1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly and, more particularly, to a connector assembly having two connectors easily and conveniently combined with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector is a necessary part for inflating an inflatable object, such as an air cushion mattress, an inflating pool or an inflatable boat, such that pressured air can be pumped into the inflatable object via the connector.
The connector for an inflatable object is a tube made of rubber and has a first end mounted in the inflatable object and a second end provided with a plug. A check valve disk made of rubber is mounted in the connector to keep pressured air from leaking. In inflating, an inserting head connected to a pressured air source is inserted into the second end of the connector and pushes against the check valve disk to allow the pressured air to be led into the inflatable object via the connector. However, the rubber conventional connector may become loosened or broken after a period of use, such that the user has to hold the inserting head and the connector with hands to prevent the inserting head from detaching from the connector. This is inconvenient in use, and the conventional connector has to be improved.
To solve the aforementioned problem of the conventional connector, another conventional connector comprising a male connecting member, a female connecting member and a clamping member is provided. The male connecting member has a clamping recess defined in one end of the male connecting member. The female connecting member has a hole corresponding to the clamping recess in the male connecting member. The clamping member has a clamping block mounted through the hole in the female connecting member and engaging the clamping recess in the male connecting member, such that the connecting members are securely combined with each other. Accordingly, manually holding the connector during the inflating process is unnecessary, and the use of the conventional connector is more convenient than the rubber conventional one. However, since the conventional connector is implemented as three individual parts, the cost for manufacturing the conventional connector is high. Furthermore, the clamping member of the conventional connector is easily lost, so that the male and female connecting members cannot combine securely with each other. Therefore, the conventional connector still has to be further improved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a connector assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.